Danny Nicktoon:  Chaos Theory
by Harosata
Summary: Danny Phantom's known to be a mysterious ghost.  Who knew he was part of a multidimensionalhero team?  Multicrossover.
1. Where He Goes

_Danny Phantom and Nicktoons Unite! are properties of Nickelodeon. Any other stuff is also properties of their respective companies, though they will be revealed in due time. _

* * *

Everyday, a ghost shows up and attacks Amity Park. A few minutes later or even seconds later, the infamous Danny Phantom shows up. He fights the ghost, sucks it up in a soup can, and probably spend a few more minutes fending off the ghost hunters who arrive later, the most common ones being the Red Huntress or the Fentons. Then he disappears.

But that is the Phantom mystery, isn't it. It is safe to say that Phantom goes and removes the ghost to an area outside of Amity Park, given the number of days it takes for a captured ghost to appear again. But where does Phantom himself go? Other ghosts seem to appear generally from the east, through an object implying their obsessions or past, or from the Fenton Portal (though knowing Jack, this was probably unavoidable). But it was hard to track Phantom down, especially since his obsession are unclear.

And that was why the Red Huntress, having "borrowed" some of her father's plans, waited in ambush that night. Every since she had an "upgrade" to her suit (by a ghost, she frowned), the ghost boy seems to be more aware of her presence. It can already be determined that Phantom could sense ghosts and probably ectoplasmic rounds by the way he reacted, and the only times a ghost hunter could catch Phantom by surprise was before they fired their guns (except Jack, of course). The gun itself was not complicated; it would place a very small chip into the target, leaving only a minor sting where it hit. Not that she complained about her current tracking device, but Phantom was able to vanish off her radar on every occasion. Her newest weapon, after some modifications, would stay on her target even if he when intangible or overshadowed anyone, but it could still be removed surgically. The only flaw was that he would be tracked by the government's satellite, which could be used by the Guys in White, but as long as she was the one to finish the ghost off, she didn't care. And in front of her was her target.

The Ghost Boy, or Phantom out of respect, was young teenage ghost somewhere who could be her age. Unlike most teenagers, Phantom had hair as white as snow and eyes so green they could take a real superhero down. He wore a black hazmat suit with white accents, and he adorned that partial D on his chest. Sure, Phantom had taken the previous mayor hostage, robbed some stores and the Fentons, and...did some personal stuff to the Red Huntress best not asked. Not that anything happened to her body, but it certainly got her mad. Indeed, for whenever she went against the ghost, it seems like something big will happen afterwards like the truce, the upgrade, the revealing of her identity, and of course, the beginning of her secret career.

Hiding in the shadows of the alley, she aimed, and with the pull of the trigger, a small dart popped out. The gun was silenced, and the bullet was like any regular projectile until it detected ectoplasma nearby, which by then it would create the agents needed to affect ghosts. Success, the ghost boy didn't notice the dart, though he did check his arm but ignored it. Now, she smiled to herself, there was no way that ghost boy could hide from her.

But she was surprised when she heard a ringtone, and even more surprised when Phantom pulled out some sort of communicator. She quickly activated an earpiece that enhanced hearing, a new feature of her suit. The Red Huntress heard the following.

"Long time no see, Jimmy." She raised an eyebrow. Who was this Jimmy? "Did Shirley break the oven again?"...Better yet, what is he talking about?

"Yes, but that's not important." Sounds younger than Phantom, but it also sounds human. "Anyway, it's a multiple factor recovery issue. I need you to come to my place first, though."

"You sure Spongebob or Timmy can't do it? Or even you?"

An annoyed sigh could be heard from the communicator. "Spongebob's busy recovering the crown of a king in his place, and Timmy's already investigating Volcano Island. As for me, I did prepare the materials needed for this operation." Phantom rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, so I have a physics test coming up. Besides, someone has to monitor the rest of the Nicktoons, and I'm not trusting those two with such delicate equipment."

"Well...you have a point there. "

Nicktoons? A young cohort helping Phantom was suspicious enough for her, but...The Red Huntress looked up as a portal opened up next to Phantom, closing as he quickly entered it. Too fast for the Red Huntress to pop out of her hiding place. No matter, he still had the tracking device...

But to her dismay, the tracker didn't show him. And she should know. After all, she did tag the Box Ghost with the same gun, and he was in the Ghost Zone. Slamming the tracker to the ground, the Red Huntress spoke the words that immediately formed into her mind.

"What the heck's going on here!?"


	2. Where It Gets Nasty

Valerie Gray sighed as she picked at her uniform. Ever since Vlad became Mayor of Amity Park, she started to wonder about her mentor. She internally thanked the billionaire for providing her with the ghost hunting equipment. However, a hatred for the man started to grow. She did excuse Vlad for not identifying his family heirloom as the ring of a certain Ghost King. However, the closing of Nasty Burger took away her job, not to mention that other rules were making it harder to do her other job. In fact, the ghosts appear every now and then to taunt her. 

Apparently, her ex-boyfriend and his sister and friends already share the same hatred for the old man. Correction: those four are the only ones with that attitude before Vlad took over. In fact, that group would have showed no mercy to Vlad if they had ghost powers. In fact, with the technology ban, library restrictions, school uniforms, and the Nasty Burger, it's as if Vlad was intentionally targeting Danny's group. Or maybe...

She shook her head. There was no conspiracy, right? There was a beeping from Danny's pocket. Danny got up and made an excuse involving mystery gas and left. His two friends and sister looked at each other in question. Just then, Valerie's watch beeped. A ghost showed up, and according to the charts, no other than Danny Phantom. But why wasn't the chip picking up? The elusive Phantom's signal moved away from the school, and there was no way she would miss this opportunity. No one saw her slip out, at least to her knowledge. For the knowledge of three others, though...

* * *

The Red Huntress checked her radar. Phantom was close by, next to where the Nasty Burger should have been. As said before, the Nasty Burger was closed under mayor Vlad's orders. However, it has been allowed to continue making Nasty Sauce, which has been distributed to other markets. Of course, only one person enjoyed the job. Back to the point, however, the Huntress found the readings weird. Usually, Phantom shows up whenever another ghost is present. But here, he was alone. Or so she thought.

She jumped back as Phantom skidded on the ground. While she could blast Phantom now, her guts told her to look up, and she wished she didn't. Before her was a machine with a manical look on its face, holding a posture that spelled distruction. To her, though, the robot resembled Skulker's whimpier brother.

"Don't shoot him." Phantom warned as he got up.

The Huntress glanced at him, somewhat feeling that the helmet only lessened that effect. "Let me guess. He's not evil and wants to be left alone like all of you ghosts, right?"

Phantom shook his head. "He's filled with Nasty Sauce." One fact about Nasty Sauce is that it is highly explosive when exposed to heat. She remembered the Nasty Burger blowing up when Phantom and a ghost resembling the Box Ghost but not him. It's a miracle they still serve that sauce even when shut down. Huntress frowned. "Great. My first non-ghostly opponent is a walking bomb."

The Red Huntress took out a Foamer from her pack and launched a flew globs of ectoplasm towards the robot. They hit their target, but the robot glowed green and a shield radiated outwards, dispelling the goo. As it leapt forward, Phantom glowed blue and shot a wall of ice, causing the robot to crash. Huntress raised her eyebrow at this.

"You have ice powers? And you didn't use them before?" Phantom looked at her, his eyes glowing blue. Strangely, though, it reminded her of Danny...and her reason to protect him.

"Too risky." Phantom saw the robot step to the side of the wall, its hand grabbing the edge. The ice started to melt. "It'll defrost the ice by heating itself up. If it heats up too much..."

"Game over." She pulled out a disc and threw it at the robot. It was an EMP bomb with a very short range, the detail to lower the chance of her suit being affected. It was also laced with altered ectoplasm to deal with ghosts like Skulker and Technus. It fell down after the explosion, but it slowly got back up, glowing a stranger green.

"Plasmius's ghost tech." What was Phantom talking about? "Plankton's design and taste for recipes, Calamitus's incomplete idea to counter my ice powers despite the Nasty Sauce, and Crocker's knowledge of implementing foreign energy sources...It's definitely in there."

"What's in there...Wait, Plasmius?" Phantom gathered mist in his hands, creating a sword. He flew towards the still recovering robot, cutting it in half. He snagged a green jewel from it just before the robot landed, but it's eyes were blinking. "Oh great, Phantom. You end up blowing us up anyway."

However, Phantom pulled out a strange device from his pocket...or wherever he keeps things. At the push of a button, that same blue portal popped up. The one from last night. Phantom kicked the robot into the portal and closed it, then he opened another one.

"Danny!" The Red Huntress and Phantom turned to see Jazz, Sam, and Tucker run up to them. "Er...Phantom!" Phantom seemed surprised, but he quickly hid in the portal. The Huntress noticed this and tried to chase him, but it already closed once he entered it. The Red Huntress looked at where the portal was and then to the kids that just arrived.

"Um, you wouldn't tell anyone we skipped school, would you?" Tucker laughed nervously.

* * *

In another dimension, a bucket blew up. 


End file.
